


Do or Die

by Rachello344



Series: KaiShin Kink Fic [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bottom Kaito, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Semi Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Tie Used as a Gag, Top Shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Shinichi is drugged (again), but this time it makes him unbearably aroused and forces him to have sex with someone before the night is out.  And who should he choose but the readily available and post-heist Kaitou Kid?





	Do or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Happy summer, guys! To those of you still in school, good luck! And to those of you out for the summer or graduated, congratulations! Look forward to seeing more from me soon! ;D

Kaito faltered as Kudou locked the door to the roof behind him.  He turned slowly and approached him, his tie mostly undone, his jacket hanging over his shoulder, his sleeves rolled up.  Kaito licked his lips and took a step back.

“Everything all right, Great Detective?” he asked, slipping his hands into his pockets.

“No, actually,” Kudou said.  He pushed his bangs off his forehead; the skin looked damp, even from afar.  “I’m actually in a bit of trouble right now.  I led the police on a bit more of a chase than usual, so you can relax.  I’m not here to capture you today.  I’m here to ask a favor.”

Kaito swallowed.  If Kudou was asking _Kid_ , it must be something important.  He dropped the casual smile he’d been wearing, shifting his stance.  “What do you need?”

Kudou laughed, a little shaky.  “I don’t know if you’ll believe this, but I’ve been…  Drugged isn’t the word.  It’s almost like someone cast a spell on me.”  Kaito flinched.  “If I don’t have sex in the next couple hours, I’m… going to be far worse off than I already am.”

“What?”  Kaito frowned.  He definitely didn’t hear that right.

Kudou started forward, his eyes flashing with something more than irritation but less than anger.  “You heard me,” he snapped.  Kaito must have looked alarmed for a moment because Kudou shook his head.  His hands were shaking.  “If I don’t have sex,” he enunciated, “I’ve been told the consequences would be dire.”

Kudou grinned, but the expression was haunted; his skin looked feverish.  “I don’t know that I’ll _die_ , but I’d really rather not find out either way.”

Kaito focused on breathing.  This was all a little hard to swallow.  “Why me?  Why not your Miss Mouri?”

“Ran?”  Kudou seemed startled, but not annoyed.  “We broke up ages ago.  And, well.  I think…  I could find someone else, I know the streets well enough, but I’d like for it to be you.”

“You’d _like_ it?”  Kaito’s throat went dry; he swallowed hard.

“That’s right,” Kudou agreed.  He stepped closer, his eyes luminous in the moonlight.  “I like _you_ , after all.”

Kaito’s face felt hot beneath the latex.  Kudou liked him; Kudou wanted to _have sex_ with him.

“The truth is, in this condition, you’re really about the only person I trust enough.”  Kudou scratched the back of his head with a rueful smile.  His other hand was still shaking at his side.  “But I really—I don’t want you to think you can’t say no.  You definitely can.  I’ll find someone else.  I know a brothel that’s run ethically—”

“You can have me,” Kaito blurted.  “I mean, I’m okay with it.”

Shinichi’s eyes flashed in the moonlight, his expression turning almost predatory.  “You mean it? You won’t change your mind?”

“I mean it.”

Shinichi closed the distance between them.  Before Kaito could so much as ask what he needed, Shinichi’s hand was closing around the back of his neck, tugging him into a hungry kiss.  Kaito moaned helplessly into his mouth, clutching at Shinichi’s dress shirt.

Shinichi urged him backward until he was knocking up against the chain-link fence with a clatter.  His hat fell lightly to the ground.  Shinichi knocked his legs apart, pressing his thigh against his crotch, rubbing against him until Kaito was moaning into his mouth again.  As he pressed his hips flush against Kaito’s, he could feel Shinichi’s desperation clearly.

“Holy fuck,” Kaito mumbled against his mouth.  “Promise, I’m not going anywhere.”

Kaito moved to touch him, but Shinichi captured his hands quickly, forcing them above his head.  He shifted his attention to Kaito’s neck, unbuttoning his shirt with his free hand.  “You feel so good,” Shinichi mumbled into his skin, licking up his neck and ending with a light nip at his ear.  Kaito arched, tugging at his wrists, but Shinichi held firm.

“Shinichi,” Kaito complained, “I want to touch you.”

“If you touch me,” he kissed Kaito’s jaw, “I’m going to lose it.  I don’t want you to get hurt.”  Shinichi’s thumb stroked over the sensitive skin at his inner wrist, almost soothing.

Kaito sucked in a sharp breath.  “I—Okay,” he rocked his hips against Shinichi’s leg, biting his lip.  “What can I do?”

Shinichi ran his free hand lightly over Kaito’s chest, tweaking idly at one of his nipples.  Kaito squirmed beneath him.  “I’m going to undress you, but I want you to keep your hands behind your back.  Okay?”  Shinichi pet his side, like he was reassuring a wild animal likely to bolt.

Kaito felt more like prey than he was entirely comfortable with, but despite his position as a thief, he trusted the detective.  “Y-Yeah, Shinichi, whatever you want.”

Shinichi pulled back to meet his eyes.  His grin was downright feral.  “Good boy.”

And then, between one blink and the next, Kaito’s arms were forced behind his back, caught by his jacket at the elbows.  His dress shirt was fully unbuttoned to join the confusion.  His tie remained around his neck, cool silk resting on his chest.

Shinichi cupped his cheek, frowning thoughtfully.  “I wish I could see your face, but I won’t ask that of you.  Can I remove the monocle, since this is all latex anyway?”

Kaito nodded too quickly; this was exactly why he trusted him.  “Thank you.”

Shinichi shook his head.  “You shouldn’t thank me.”  He undid Kaito’s belt and added it to the mess binding Kaito’s hands.

“Do you not have handcuffs with you?”

“Not the fun kind, no.”  Shinichi kissed him lightly.  “I don’t want to hurt your wrists.”  He undid Kaito’s pants, tugging them down with his boxers.

Kaito yelped.  “Shinichi!  A little warning?”  Shinichi’s hand closed around his cock, giving a few idle pulls.  Kaito’s knees turned to rubber, until he was putting all his weight on the fence behind him.  “Fuck,” he hissed.

“Shoes off and then get out of your pants,” Shinichi said.  “We need your legs free.”

Kaito obeyed without thinking, his head falling back with a clatter as Shinichi gave him another loose stroke.  He was in nothing but his socks and tie, his shirt and jacket nothing more than a slapdash attempt at bondage.  And then Shinichi’s hand was pressing warm and slick and intent at Kaito’s ass.

Kaito moaned.  “W-What?  You’re gonna…?”

“You said I could have you, didn’t you?” Shinichi asked, pressing his legs wider apart, stroking a too warm hand over his side and down his thigh.  The chain link was cold against his bare skin, and the wind served as a constant reminder that they were still on the roof, in the open.

Kaito’s dick twitched with interest, and he spread his legs wider.  “Yeah,” he mumbled, hesitation forgotten.  “I’m all yours, Shinichi.”

Shinichi groaned, his finger pressing inside.  Kaito jolted, his hips bucking.  Having someone else’s finger inside was very different, he realized.  Shinichi bent his head, biting and sucking on his shoulder.

“Make sure a shirt,” he broke off on a moan as Shinichi crooked his finger, “will cover any marks.  Unless you wanna explain all this to my friends.”

“I’ll be subtle,” Shinichi promised, adding a second finger.  “You’re so tight, _shit_.”  He bit down into his shoulder again, soothing the mark with his tongue.  Kaito writhed under his mouth and on his fingers, rocking into them as Shinichi massaged him open.

“Do you just,” he moaned, “carry lube with you everywhere?”

Shinichi laughed, but the sound was shaky and distracted.  “Not everywhere.”

By the time Shinichi was working in a third finger, Kaito was unraveling.  “Shinichi,” he panted, “Shinichi, it’s fine, I’m ready, just—God, get _in_ me,” he begged.  Shinichi rubbed his fingers over his prostate until Kaito was shaking, his cock dripping precome. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Shinichi groaned.  “Look at you, fucking perfect for me.  Wonder if you can come like this,” he mumbled.  He stroked his hand up Kaito’s side, and thumbed at a nipple, rubbing in time with his other fingers dizzying circles.

Kaito shook his head.  “Want you in me,” he gasped out.  “ _Please_ , Shinichi.”

Shinichi pressed him into the fence with the force of his kiss, licking into his mouth with a low noise.  “Mine,” he breathed against his mouth.  “You’re _mine_.  Now come for me.”  He shifted the hand at his chest lower until he was stroking Kaito’s cock in time with his fingers.

Kaito cried out, babbling incoherently as Shinichi touched him.  “No, no, no,” Kaito whined.  “Want you _inside_.”

“And I will be,” Shinichi breathed, into his ear.  “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t take anymore,” he promised.  “So be a good boy and come for me.”

Kaito’s voice broke on a sob as he came over Shinichi’s hand and his own stomach.  As he panted for breath, he watched blearily as Shinichi pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned off both his hands.  Shinichi’s eyes were sharp and hungry as they looked him over.

“I don’t have a condom, but I’m clean,” he said finally.

Kaito blinked slowly, the meaning escaping him for a beat.  “You carry lube, but no condoms?”  Shinichi’s expression wasn’t amused.  “Sorry, not the point.  It’s fine, just—you said you’d fuck me, so come _on_ ,” he whined.  “You can lend me your shower after.”

“Yeah?”  Shinichi’s eyes were endlessly dark as he leaned closer.  “You’ll put yourself at the mercy of my hospitality?”

Kaito swallowed, nodding before tilting his head back and baring his throat.

Shinichi groaned, undoing his pants with shaking hands.  Shinichi lifted him up by his waist, and Kaito wrapped his legs around him on instinct.  Without much fuss, Shinichi pulled his cock out and guided himself into Kaito’s well-prepared hole.

He pressed inside slowly, hissing as he bottomed out.  Kaito cried out, moaning helplessly.

And then they heard voices through the roof’s door.

“I locked the door,” Shinichi whispered, “and blocked it.  They shouldn’t be able to open it.”  He eased his hips back before thrusting back inside.  He pressed a hand over Kaito’s mouth before he could make a sound.  “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you _wanted_ to be caught like this.”

Kaito shook his head, shivering.

“The great Kaitou Kid, letting himself get fucked by a detective against a fence on the roof,” Shinichi said, his voice low, almost a purr.  “What would people think?”

Kaito bit down on his hand as Shinichi thrust inside again, harder than before.  “C-Can’t help it,” he said against Shinichi’s skin.  “It’s _too much_.”

Shinichi considered him, his eyes burning but still much too observant.  He smiled slowly.  “How’s this, then?”  Shinichi rolled up his tie, loosened the knot, and eased it up around Kaito’s face.  “Open.”  Kaito’s lips parted, and Shinichi pressed the fabric inside.  “Go ahead and moan for me,” Shinichi said, nipping at his ear again.

Shinichi gave a sharp thrust inside, but the tie muffled Kaito’s startled cry.  Grinning now, Shinichi wrapped an arm beneath Kaito to hold him in place and fucked into him deeply and with almost reckless abandon.  Kaito jumped as he heard more voices from the other side of the door, but then Shinichi’s cock brushed over his prostate and wiped the concern from his mind.

So soon after coming, he was oversensitive and overwrought, but still Kaito wanted more.  Shinichi’s thrusts were wild and hard, and Kaito was sure he’d be feeling them in the morning.  He moaned around the gag.  He wanted to wear Shinichi’s marks for _weeks_ , wanted to think about this every time he sat down.

“You’re such a mess,” Shinichi mumbled, more to himself.  He was touching Kaito’s face again, swiping his thumb across the corner of his mouth; Kaito was drooling.  He was almost embarrassed, but Shinichi’s next thrust knocked the self-consciousness out of him.  “God, you look perfect like this, totally at my mercy.”  He moaned, sucking on his shoulder again, his thrusts speeding up.

Shinichi’s hand trailed back down, curling around his cock.  Kaito arched, his yell caught by his makeshift gag.

“And you’re already hard again.”  Kaito tossed his head back and forth, his hips bucking wildly as he tried to fuck himself of Shinichi’s cock while pressing into Shinichi’s hand.  “So fucking desperate for it,” he groaned.  “And I thought I was the one who needed this.”

Shinichi twisted his hand as he pumped his cock, increasing his pace until Kaito was seeing stars, his vision whiting out as he came for the second time, his skin tingling and his head spinning.

Shinichi muffled a curse into his shoulder, shifting his focus from Kaito’s pleasure to his own.  Kaito fell limp against the fence, his legs only barely keeping hold against Shinichi’s waist.  Kaito blinked slowly, bleary-eyed and dazed.

Shinichi’s thrusts grew rougher and less measured, until Shinichi bottomed out with a low groan, coming deep inside Kaito.  He panted against Kaito’s shoulder as they both came back to earth.  Kaito unhooked his legs, and Shinichi eased him back to the ground, his cock sliding free with a slick sound.  Kaito winced, shuddering at the sudden emptiness.

Shinichi eased the tie out of his mouth, and helped him get his shirt and jacket back over his shoulders, undoing the belt from around his wrists.  Kaito stepped back into his pants and boxers, bending to pull them back up.  He tried to ignore how filthy he felt, lube and come dripping down his thighs.  Shinichi slid his belt back through the loops, leaving it undone.

“How are you feeling?” Kaito finally asked, his voice rough.

Shinichi’s eyes were still dark and hooded, but he seemed better.  “Fine,” he allowed.  “Although, I could do with a shower.”

Kaito laughed shakily.  “I definitely feel that.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes.  “That was an invitation,” he explained.  “If you maybe… want to spend the night, and not just use my shower?”

Kaito blinked slowly, not sure he was keeping up.  “You want to go again?  Is the drug not out of your system?”

“No, I feel fine,” he assured him.  “I just… want to shower with you.  And maybe sleep with you in the innocent sense, too.  If that’s okay?”

“Only if you let me borrow some clothes,” Kaito decided.  “I’m not wearing this home.”

“No?” Shinichi grinned.  “I don’t see why not.  I think you look great.”

“Pervert,” Kaito said, but they were both laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

Shinichi froze as he saw Hakuba across the street.  Hakuba met his eyes, eyebrows raising.

“Kudou,” he called, “what a surprise!”

They closed the distance in a few steps.  The boy beside Hakuba stiffened, but the girl gave Shinichi a friendly smile.  “So you’re Kudou,” she said.  “I’ve heard a lot about you from Hakuba and my dad.”

Shinichi bowed politely.  “You must be Miss Nakamori.  It’s a pleasure.”

Nakamori laughed brightly.  “Please, Aoko is fine!”  She nudged her friend, but he remained quiet, his cheeks red.  “And this is Kuroba Kaito.”

“Like the magician, Kuroba Toichi?” Shinichi asked.

Kuroba’s head shot up.  “That’s my dad.”  He quickly averted his eyes.  In his haste, his shirt collar slid to the side, and Shinichi caught a glimpse of a fading hickey against his skin.  Shinichi knew that hickey.  He’d laved it with his tongue on the rooftop at the last heist and later on in the shower as he made Kid come for a third time.

 _Oh._   Shinichi pulled out his pen and grabbed Kuroba’s hand.  Without waiting for permission, he wrote his cell number on his palm.  He grinned, all teeth.  “Well, if you’re free later, I’d like to take you out.  You’re my type.”  He winked.

Hakuba sputtered beside him, and Aoko gave a startled laugh.

“Unfortunately, I’m already running late, but we should all get lunch later.”  Shinichi gave Hakuba and Aoko a friendly smile before turning again.  “Call me,” he told Kuroba.

And then he quickly walked away before he could do something they’d both regret.  Shinichi didn’t think Kuroba would appreciate being tugged into a kiss by someone he’d apparently never met before.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Pick me up for dinner, your treat.  7 p.m. sharp.  Take me some place nice._

Shinichi grinned.  _Yes, sir.  Will you think less of me if I put out on the first date?_

_Not at all.  I expect to be allowed to touch you this time, though, asshole.  I want to know what you taste like._

Shinichi pressed a hand to his mouth, forcing himself to breathe evenly.  _Whatever you want._

Kuroba’s next text was an address in Ekoda.  Shinichi smirked.  He had a couple hours to plan their date.  Just enough time.  He was going to make it unforgettable.


End file.
